Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room
July 20, 2013 The country’s largest broadcast news organization will bring Express Balita and News Team 13 newscasts to the next level by providing in-depth news stories, empowering citizens, and using state of the art technologies. Express Balita, IBC's flagship news program continues to dominate the rival flagship news program, topping ratings and audience shares. 15 years after its first debuted in 1998, the flagship news program remains the despite competing networks having thrown every format and programming strategy against it. A credibility, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied from local, national and global news along with metro news, crime news, politics, malacanang, citizen journalism, public service, CCTV reports, weather, showbiz news and sports news. Evidence of Express Balita's sustained popularly is the latest ratings and audience share from Kantar Media. For the period last July 18, 2013, Express Balita got an average third rating of 15.8% competitors in rivals are ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (27.4%) and GMA's 24 Oras (18.2%) received the rating. With the entry of Express Balita's main anchors has now a mass-based news anchors are the broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. Viewers have since acknowledging the credibility and professionalism of the new anchors as evident received high net satisfaction ratings nationwide. Multi-awarded broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go, who landed as the lead anchor in the program, received a remarkable 13.5% percent net satisfaction rating among viewers which Serna-Go operating under the IBC Foundation, Inc. in the segment for public service in Lingkod Kapinoy. Police beat in Presinto 13 with crime reports on actions of authorities on peace and order in the Metro on the justice system with updates and accounts of true crime. Round-up around the globe in partnership with the world's number 1 cable news provider BBC World News and Fox News Channel for Global Round Up. Fresh news from the international scene by the world-class foreign news. Concerned Citizens Taking Videos for CCTV Balita aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Kintanar also in the sports news from various parts of the world in Sports Page to be delivered in collaboration with Sports5 will featuring the results of the PBA games shown that day. In Radyo Budyong of IBC Radio, Express Balita also finds its home in DZTV 1386 as its aired simultaneously on the top-rating radio station to be more credible to the viewers. The basketball fans, the newscast airs from 6:30 p.m. to 7:15 p.m. right after the first game and before the second game of the PBA games. The segment anchors are the PAGASA weatherman Jeff Arcilla from PAGASA doing a weather forecast Ulat Panahon provided by IBC Weather Center and young actress Georgina Wilson anchor for local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews in their favorite stars intrigue TV and movie industry for showbiz insider fans in Showbiz Express. Express Balita also takes advantage of IBC's resources nationwide with live satellite feeds from reporters in the network's regional stations. The various provinces such as Express Balita Bisaya, Express Balita Ilonggo and Express Balita Davaoeno have also proven to be successful with regional viewers. Even among audiences worldwide through Global IBC, Express Balita is a perennial favorite among Filipinos abroad. Express Balita broadcasts weekdays at 6:30 to 7:15 p.m. on IBC, simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 on radio, the UHF news channel IBC News Network and the cable channel DZTV TeleTrese. 'Express Balita' Express Balita In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the night's top stories with clips from the specific news items in "Sa ulo ng mga balita....", before that, the opening billboard (OBB) with Terence Khan do the voice over saying: "Live mula sa IBC news center, si TG Kintanar at Snooky Serna-Go, ito ang Express Balita.... (opening line), after OBB followed by the studio newscast and its anchorpersons began the subsequent: (Snooky), Magandang gabi po Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao. Before the report starts they use: May Express Balita hatid ni (insert reporter) and after the report: (insert reporter) IBC News. And during the commercial break: "Marami po pang mga balita sa pagbabalik ng Express Balita" or "Magbabalik po ang Express Balita makalipas ang ilang paalala". On weeknights, the closing lines used: (Snooky) At 'yan po ang ating Express Balita hatid ng IBC News and Current Affairs, ako po Snooky Serna-Go, (TG) at ako naman si TG Kintanar, (Snooky) maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay. (Voiced by Terence Khan): Ang bahagi ito ay hatid sa inyo ng Minola Cooking Oil, ang tunay na number 1. (Terence Khan): Ang bahagi ito ay inihatid sa inyo ng Cebuana Lhuillier, basta't pera, ipa-Cebuana. Express Balita Weekend In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the night's top stories with clips from the specific news items in "Sa ulo ng mga balita....", before that, the opening billboard (OBB) with Terence Khan do the voice over saying: "Live mula sa IBC news center, sina Cathy Eigenmann, kasama si Vincent Santos, ito ang Express Balita Weekend.... (opening line), after OBB followed by the studio newscast and its anchorpersons began the subsequent: (Vincent), Magandang gabi Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao. Before the report starts they use: May Express Balita hatid ni (insert reporter) and after the report: Isang Bagong Channel, (insert reporter) IBC News. And during the commercial break: "Magbabalik po ang Express Balita Weekend makalipas ang ilang paalala" or "Marami po pang Expres Balita sa aming pagbabalik". On weekends, the closing lines it was used: (Vincent) At 'yan po ang Express Balita hatid ng IBC News and Current Affairs, (Cathy), yan ang mga bagong balita, ako po si Cathy Eigenmann, (Vincent) at ako naman si Vincent Santos maraming salamat Pilipinas. 'News Team 13' In the opening ident, the anchorperson starts (Jay) Magandang gabi po, ngayong po ay (day) ng (month), (Amelyn) kaya samahan niyo kami sa tatlong minuto ng pagbabalita ng bayan, (Jay) walang labis, walang kulang, ito po ang News Team 13. After that, gave a sneak peek of the day's top stories with clips from the specific news items, before the opening billboard (OBB) which Terence Khan provided the voice-over, "Buong pwersa ng IBC News and Current Affairs, narito nina Amelyn Veloso at Jay Sonza, ito ang News Team 13 (opening line), after which to introduce the anchorperson. Before report starts they use: May komprehensibong ulat ni (insert reporter) and after the report: (insert reporter) News Team 13. And finally the closing lines it was used when saying: (Jay) At 'yan ang tatlong minuto ng pagbabalita ng News Team 13 kabahagi ng Media ng Bayan ako po si Jay Sonza, (Amelyn) at ako naman si Amelyn Veloso, (Jay) salamat yong pagtitiwala ng IBC, magandang gabi po sa inyong lahat. 'IBC Headliners' (Voiced by Terence Khan): Please stand by for IBC Headliners. (Speaking by Terence Khan): This Headliners is brought to you by: Glorious Blend Coffee: A Taste of Heaven.